


The Contestants

by justanotherbusyfangirl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Kidnapped, Multi, game show
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-30
Updated: 2019-11-30
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:58:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21617206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanotherbusyfangirl/pseuds/justanotherbusyfangirl
Summary: Sam, Kali, and Gabriel have been transported into some sort of game show.
Relationships: Gabriel/Kali (Supernatural), Gabriel/Sam Winchester
Kudos: 19
Collections: SPN Poly Bingo





	The Contestants

**Author's Note:**

> This is for my SPN Fluff Bingo card, the Game Show square, and my SPN Poly Bingo card, the Gabriel / Kali / Sam square.

“Ladies and Gentlemen, welcome back to the show! Our guests of honor have arrived and we are ready to rock and roll!”

The voice was obnoxious and overly enthusiastic, giving Sam a headache already. Or maybe he was getting a headache because he had suddenly been transported somewhere, unwillingly, and was slightly queasy.

He stood up from where he was on the ground, looking around him. He had sudden flashbacks to the time that Gabriel had stuck Sam and Dean in TV Land, pushing them from one stupid show to another… Sam was now on a colorful stage, lights blazing at him. There was a large, red button in front of him on a podium, reminiscent of Jeopardy.

Sam groaned.

He heard a similar noise next to him and looked over, seeing a familiar face…

“Kali?” Sam asked, earning a confused (and slightly disgusted) look from the goddess. Sam reached down to help Kali stand, and after she clearly debated whether or not she wanted to touch Sam’s lower-than-her hand, she accepted the assistance.

“Who are you?” she asked. “And where am I?”

As Kali looked around, and before Sam could answer, the voice returned.

“As our contestants are filling out their name cards,” it said, a touch screen lighting up on Sam and Kali’s podiums just below their red buttons, “we will meet our man of the evening. He’s thousands of years old but doesn’t look a day over thirty, has faked his death more than once, and loves to pull tricks on the people he cares about. Introducing to you…. Gabriel!”

An invisible audience cheered, the sound deafening to Sam and Kali. They met eyes before looking across the stage to see Gabriel walk out. Sam would have been glaring daggers at him, pissed as all get-out… except that he could clearly see that Gabriel was just as confused as Sam and Kali.

Upon seeing them, though, Gabriel rushed over. “What in Luci’s name is going on here?” he asked, before he was thrown backward by an invisible force. 

“Ah, ah, ah!” the voice said, as if scolding a small child. “No fraternizing with the contestants, Gabriel. You can’t help them cheat!”

The audience responded with a mixture of laughter and groans, responding to the voice with enthusiasm. Gabriel started looking around, desperate to figure out what was going on. Sam looked at Kali, seeing that she was contorting her hands in a way that told him that she was wielding her own powers to get answers.

For a moment, Sam felt pretty useless. Gabriel and Kali were both trying to magic their way out of this mess, and he was just standing there… until he realized that both Gabriel and Kali were unable to do any magic at all. Gabriel was standing there with his hands waving uselessly at the ceiling, probably trying to determine where the voice was coming from. Kali was next to him, swearing in some ancient language that even Sam didn’t recognize.

The voice came back.

“We’re rrrrrrready to begin! Sam Winchester versus Kali, the human versus the goddess. Who will win this battle, who will come out on top – or bottom, I suppose, it’s none of our business what the winner does in the bedroom, am I right folks?” The audience laughed again; Sam, Kali, and Gabriel all looked at one another with annoyance and confusion, albeit a bit of comradery. 

“With that, folks, let’s begin our show to determine just who – Sam versus Kali – knows our Gabriel best and deserves to be with him for all eternity!”

Gabriel’s eyes grew wide and Sam groaned, hoping that this would go by quickly or the three of them could escape before things got _really_ weird.


End file.
